


quickshot

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: pairing: Bucky Barnes x ReaderWikiHow: How to not get ur sex fluids on the couch? cum inside lol





	quickshot

**Author's Note:**

> warning: it’s like,,, light smut? no one asked for this it’s partially self-indulgent and partially “wow I feel bad for never posting”

Between preparing for the large retirement party for the original Avengers and trying to keep Sam sane over his new mantle and countless worries, Bucky was growing annoyed at the lack of time spent with you.

Both of you knew it wouldn’t be like this forever, but he missed being by your side and getting to hear your laugh and making goofy faces at each other in bed when you’re all fucked out.

So of course, you’re both going to jump at the chance for a quick round when you found yourselves alone at the Compound.

The sound of your moans echoed through the halls, and Bucky couldn’t help but groan as his grip around your waist tightened, slamming his hips against yours, relishing in the way you pulled him closer and dragged your nails against his back.

“I missed you so much, baby and your texts were pure torture - edge myself every night? Don’t touch myself when all you leave are videos of you fucking yourself to oblivion?” He snickered as you gasped at his teeth grazing the pulse point in your neck. “How am I supposed to control myself? What if someone walks in and sees just how dirty you are?”

Just the thought of getting caught and being completely exposed only made your walls tighten around him, prompting a low moan in your ear.

Words were lost as all Bucky could do was growl and quicken his pace, ramming into you harder than before, “dirty girl, you’d like that wouldn’t you? The whole team walking in to see you taking me so well and covered in my cum.”

“B-Buck we can’t - can’t ruin the sofa, they would kill us.” You broke out of the daze to pant a warning to your boyfriend, but the way he was moving, you knew the warning was meaningless, both of you too eager and needy for a release to care.

After weeks of being apart, you were both together again, and you would make the most of it until the very last moment.

Friday’s warning was more than enough to remind you that moments of peace never last for long at the Compound, announcing the return of your friends. “Sergeant Barnes? Captain Rogers and the others are coming up the elevator.”

That warning was all Bucky needed to finish the job, taking the stinging on his back as the go-ahead and grinning widely, “suppose I’ll just have to cum inside you then, but then again, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Oh go fuck yourself, Barnes.” You managed to roll your eyes and laugh as he pulled out and you tried to tidy yourselves as best you could before everyone actually walked in on you, still dripping his cum.

All Bucky could do was scrunch his face up and smile as innocently as he could as the elevators opened slowly, “but you’re already doing that for me?”


End file.
